Arms of Love
by LeviosaFlight
Summary: She had resisted temptation after all these years and allowed her past to remain forgotten. After all, it was for the best. But soon, she discovers the shocking truth; her son Charles lived all those years ago.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. Both belong to their respective authors and publishers – none of which would be me! This is a work of fanfiction, thus, it is for enjoyment purposes only! No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: **She had resisted temptation after all these years and allowed her past to remain forgotten. After all, it was for the best. What did she have to look back on anyway? But soon, she discovers a shocking truth – her son Charles had lived all those years ago.

Looking for Beta

* * *

><p><strong>Arms of Love<strong>

By LeviosaFlight

**Prologue**: Discoveries

* * *

><p><strong>1984<strong>

Privet Drive, a suburban street in Little Whinging – an English county of Surrey, was rather dull if Esme was honest, and she was. The neighborhood consisted of a number of boring, boxy houses; each identical to the last. Even the cut of their lawns were the same, with well trimmed hedges and maintained lawns.

The architect in Esme frowned in distaste, but quickly she shook her head to refocus on the task at hand; the home before her – 4 Privet Drive.

**_oAoL_o**

She had resisted temptation after all these years and allowed her past to remain forgotten. After all, it was for the best. What did she have to look back on anyway?

Her parents, who were long gone by now, had pushed her one an abusive alcoholic husband, and a son who she only had for a few short but precious _days._

Yes, it was best to allow those memories to be forgotten, to be consumed by the dense fog of time.

But then, just out of curiosity, she found herself in the library of Anchorage sitting in front of a microfilm reader scanning though the newspapers for Columbus, Ohio of 1921 – the year of her death. Her golden eyes moved quickly through the articles and pages faster than any human could comprehend; reading every word, recognizing every advertisement that passed by.

I had been odd coming across her own obituary; she had nearly forgotten that Esme Anne Evenson was dead to the rest of the world.

She paused momentarily to stare at her own face that stared back at her in black and white. The memories of that photograph had long since faded from her mind, but she could tell from the forced smile upon her face and the makeup that donned her too thin features that it was taken after she met her husband, Charles.

She mourned for her, the woman in that photograph taken so long ago, she mourned for how much she suffered.

"You will be happy," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, too low to register to human ears, "I promise you will be happy, you will be okay."

Then she continued on with her search, but after another half hour she let out a huff of air in frustration – nothing.

It had been Alice who had suggested she contact the Ohio Genealogical Society a few days after her disappointing trip to the library.

Esme had not mentioned anything about her search but, one could not keep secrets from Alice, the pixie-like vampire who could see the future or her eldest, Edward, who could read minds. However, neither had said a thing to her, respecting her privacy – until then.

It had taken Esme a day to get the number and then a week to build up the courage to call. With her husband Carlisle at her side, Esme dialed the number and waited for someone to answer on the other end...

"_Yes, hello. I am hoping that you could help me find the obituary of an infant born in 1921? Yes, I have the name – Charles Evenson Jr, son of Esme and Charles Evenson." _

While her kids were at school and her husband as at work at the local hospital, Esme came home four days later to a package on her doorstep. She stood there for a moment, frozen on the steps that led up to her beautiful home staring at the seemingly innocent looking package.

Slowly, she stepped up to the packing already regretting ever starting this. She knew she should have let her past stay in the past but something in her, some little selfish part in her just wanted something of him – of her son and the only thing she could have was his obituary.

As she grabbed the envelope Esme knew that if she was alive her hands would have been shaking as she hugged it to her chest. She went inside her immaculate home, already decorated for the upcoming Christmas holidays.

Her hand hovers over the phone as she passes, wanting to call Charlise, but she allows it to fall back at her side – she can do this on her own. She settles down in her favorite crème colored arm chair, and takes a deep unnecessary breath, clenching her jaw she opens the package and pulls out its contents; papers.

_E. Cullen –_

_Provided is a collection of information for one Charles Evenson II; which was changed to Charles Evans upon his adoption in 1927…_

At this, the collection of papers fluttered to the ground from Esmes' cold and limp hands.

.

Records of Charles Evans born Charles Evenson II

**Certificate of Birth**

Name: Charles Evenson II

Sex: Male

Date of Birth: February 17, 1921

Born to: Esme Anne Platt Evenson and Charles Evenson I

ProtestantHospital 

City and State: Columbus, Ohio

**Certificate of Adoption**

Date: November 17, 1927

Name: Charles Evenson II

Birth Parents: Esme Anne Platt Evenson _Date of Death February 20, 1921_

Charles Evenson I _Date of Death August 12, 1927_

Adoptive Parents: Robert and Judith Evans

**Certified Copy of Entry of Marriage**

Date: January 1, 1944

Name and Age (Groom): Charles Evans, 23

Name and Age (Bride): Jasmine Middleton, 22

**Certified Copy of An Entry of Birth**

Date: September 15, 1955

Sex: Female

Name: Petunia Evans

Mother: Jasmine Evans

Father: Maj. Charles Evans

**Certified Copy of An Entry of Birth**

Date: January 20, 1960

Sex: Female

Name: Lily Evans

Mother: Jasmine Evans

Father: Maj. Charles Evans

**_oAoL_o**

**Authors Notes:**

****The name of Esme's son was never given and though she did leave her husband, or something like that, I gave him his fathers name.

Started this awhile back…I hope it's okay. I know that it's short, the others will be longer and questions will be explained – promise! If you guys want me to continue that is :3

Also, if you guys have a facebook – would y'all mind voting for me down at this link to win this Harry Potter fan trip – it would mean a lot to me!

http : /apps . facebook . com / easypromos-premium /voteme/ 4065 /613166245

Just like HP Fan Trips and then click vote beside my entry, if you can't get this link to work I'll post it on my profile!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. Both belong to their respective authors and publishers – none of which would be me! This is a work of fanfiction, thus, it is for enjoyment purposes only! No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: **She had resisted temptation after all these years and allowed her past to remain forgotten. After all, it was for the best. What did she have to look back on anyway? But soon, she discovers a shocking truth – her son Charles had lived all those years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Arms of Love<strong>

By: LeviosaFlight

Chapter One: Boarding

* * *

><p>She was in the middle of packing when she heard the downstairs door open and close; her family was home – and early, but she did not pause in her lighting speed motions. Even when she felt a comforting hand being place on her shoulder, she knew it was her Carlisle.<p>

"Esme," he spoke softly, her name rolling from his tongue like fine silk, her hands stilled and the blouse tumbled from them to the ground. But before the purple fleece fabric even touched the carpeted floor she was in the arms of her mate.

Carlisle had found himself wishing many times in the past that he could grant the women in his family the ability to cry, but never was there a time more so than now. It broke his motionless heart to hear his wife sob so brokenly against his chest, yet her eyes and cheeks remained cold and dry.

It had been weeks ago when Alice had came to him about her visions – of Esme searching for the records of the son she had lost so long ago, and he had supported his wife when the time finally came. However then, just seemingly moments ago when he received a call from Alice who was in a near panic…he did not know what to think.

That was until he saw the papers still on their coffee table downstairs.

"I left him Carlisle," her words were muffled as her face was pressed against his chest, but he understood her perfectly, "I left him with that monster for _six years_…six years."

He ran his fingers through her hair holding her, if possible, closer to him, "You did not know, my love, you thought he was gone."

Silence settled throughout the home – though it was only for a moment, their 'children' remained downstairs and one could be heard attempting to silently turn on the television and fail horribly

"_Emmett!" –– "But Rosie…I'm bored."_

Laughing softly the two slowly unraveled their arms from one another but they did not let go, and after a moment Esme finally spoke again; "I have to know," she started, "I have to know what type of person he became and only they can tell me."

She looked up at her husband and gave a small smile, the action lightening his heart ten-fold. "I'm a grandmother – a _great_-grandmother I believe, I have to go Carlisle."

He hesitated, remembering the panic he heard over the phone in Alice's voice, the feeling of dread he felt when he saw his wife packing her bags but finally he nodded, "I understand."

_**oAoL**_**o**

When Esme and Carlisle descended the stairs they found all of their children at the base of it waiting of them. Each of them stood there with different degrees of anxiousness written on their faces, Jasper more so than the others as the empath was feeding off of their emotions.

Before anyone could say anything Alice stepped forward, only able to do so with ease due to her mate being so distracted.

"You leave us and you disappear," she begins bluntly, her own worried golden eyes boring into those of Esmes'.

"I have to go."

Alice makes a sound of distress after a moment's pause, possibly Seeing something that she did not find favorable and by the look that crossed Edward's stoic features that would deem to be true.

"You get off of the airplane," Alice continues, "you find a hotel in London and hunt at night in a favorable spot in the countryside. The next day you find them Esme," she pauses, "You find them and you enter the house and then – it goes _black_…your future goes black Esme!"

During her rant, Esme has calmly stepped towards her youngest daughter and once she was done, the woman enveloped the smaller one in her arms, "I don't want to cause you any distress, but you must understand…I have to do this." Her words were so faint but she knew her family had no issues understanding her.

"But Esme – I can't – you can't –"

"I know, but I'll be fine."

Slowly, the pixie-like vampire nodded her head before backing up out of the others hold.

One by one Esme embraced those who somewhat had filled the void within her heart, those she truly considered to be her children.

_**oAoL**_**o**

**1984 – **

**Washington, DC** **to London, England**

First class…it always seemed like a waste in Esmes opinion, since they could not enjoy all of its perks. But, she went ahead and went along with it for the sake of Alice.

At the thought of Alice, Esme could not help but to feel guilty once more, never had she seen the tiny _'fortune teller'_ fret as she did many hours ago, and it was all over her and being unable to read her future.

_It goes black…your future goes black Esme_

What could that mean?

She and Carlisle had discussed it on the way to the airport back in Anchorage – yes, not only was she leaving her _children_ but her husband as well, something that, needless to say, did not settle well with the rest of her family - especially with her future being unseen by Alice.

The only time Alice was unable to read someone future was when…no, no she could not think about that now.

Nothing like that would happen.

Now without anyone in the seat next to her; the neighbors she had had for the last few hours had gotten off at the Capital, Esme removed the papers that she had carried on with her – the papers that had started all of this.

**Certified Copy of Entry of Marriage**

Date: March 13, 1975

Name and Age (Groom): Vernon Dursley, 26 

Name and Age (Bride): Petunia Evans, 20

**Certified Copy of An Entry of Birth**

Date: June 23, 1980

Sex: Male

Name: Dudley Dursley

Mother: Petunia Dursley

Father: Vernon Dursley

Current Address: 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging; Surrey

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

Again, I started this ages ago – maybe two years back…went over it to correct some spelling but other than that made no changes. Any questions so far? It has been in my head for so long, I feel like I might be missing something –

Anyway, please feel free to vote for me at the Harry Potter Fan Trips contest that I have posted on my profile and on the previous chapter!


End file.
